La Sinfonia del Nostro Amore
by Beautiful Dreaming Goddess
Summary: Love comes in different flavor and symphony. They say, opposites attracts like a magnet. Yunoki and Kahoko are like magnet and they resembles the YIN & YAN. The flutist is annoyed by her and the violinist fears him. How will their life be? Yunoki x Hino
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Kahoko was running along the corridors. She was holding her violin case on one hand and was in a hurry to get a reservation for the music room at the music department.

"I hope I can still get an available room…" She mumbled as she went to the counter.

"Hino-san, have you come here to get a room for you to practice?" The attendant smiled.

"Uhm, well… yeah." Kahoko nodded.

"Sorry Hino-san but all of the rooms are already taken for reservation."

A frown took over Kahoko's face. "I see." She sighed.

"What's wrong Hino-san?" A melodious voice sounded from behind her.

Kahoko and the attendant turned to the person behind.

"Yunoki-san," The attendant said.

"What is wrong with Hino-san?" He gave his sweet signatured smile.

"She asked if there was still an available practice room but sad to say, there is none already. All have been reserved."

"Really?" Yunoki eyed Kahoko.

"Yeah, but I guess I will just practice somewhere." Kahoko forced a smile.

"I have reserved one practice room. If you want, you can have it." Yunoki offered.

"Oh no…" Kahoko waved both of her hands, completely declining his offer.

"Its okay Hino-san, you don't have to be shy." Yunoki turned around. "Shall I conduct you then?"

Kahoko stared at him. "Yunoki-senpai…"

Yunoki closed the door behind her. Kahoko turned to him and to thank him but his face was dark. She was then surprised.

"Yunoki-senpai," She hesitated.

"Kahoko," He walked closer, causing Kahoko to move back. She continued moving until she was trapped on the wall. He lifted his hand and gazed at her with his deep golden eyes.

"Se-senpai…" She whimpered.

Yunoki neared his face to her ear to whisper. "Go out with me."

His breathe tickled her sensitive ear. She shrugged but bewildered for what he had just said. "Se-Senpai…"

"You heard me didn't you?" He turned to see her face.

* * *

How was it? Please tell me. Was it okay?

Please review. I badly want them.


	2. Symphony One: The Language of Flowers

I do not know La Corda d' Oro :)

* * *

**Symphony One**: The Language of Flowers

Kahoko groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She covered herself with her blanket. Suddenly… she plopped up, her eyes wide opened. She turned to her alarm clock and was horrified to see the time. It was already seven-forty.

"Oh my! I over-slept!" She ran down and went inside the bathroom. She took her clothes off and went inside the shower circle. She turned the shower on.

After five minutes, Kahoko wrapped herself with a towel and went outside the bathroom to change. She ran to her closet and tried to decide on what to wear.

"This one…no…this one? No. This? No." Kahoko shook her head. "Why am I having a hard time choosing when I am use on choosing my clothes in random manner?" She questioned herself. "This? No, he won't like this for sure. How about this? It's too formal. I don't want him to think that I really prepared for this day." She placed a hand under her chin and stared at her clothes. "This? Nah… it's too hot to wear this turtle neck. Wait…He likes calm colors. How about this?" She pulled out a light pink colored dress and ran back to the bathroom to change.

It did not take her long to change. She then went out of the bathroom and ran back to her room. She took her toothbrush, hair brush and ran back to the bathroom. She had her toothbrush. After that, she combed her hair. She did her hair in a half-moon style and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like a ghost, very pale. She ran back to her room and pulled out a small kit from her drawer and went back to the bathroom. She opened the kit and pulled her compress powder. She powdered herself then stared at her own image. She was obviously not satisfied. It lacked! She explored her kit once more and took out a pink colored lip gloss. She placed some lip gloss on her lips and pressed her lips together to scatter the gloss. She smiled then frowned. It was still lacking. She ran out of the bathroom and ran to her sister's room.

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" She knocked. "Do you have a blush on?"

"Hey, Kahoko." Her sister called her from the staircase.

"Do you have that pink blush on?" Kahoko repeated.

"Hm, yeah." Her sister went up. "What will you do with it?"

"Use it of course." Kahoko said.

"Sarcastic." Her sister entered her room and neared her drawer. She took out a small square blush on and handed it to Kahoko. "Here, make sure you take good care of it."

"Okay, thanks!" Kahoko left her sister's room and ran back to the bathroom. She opened the square blush on and placed it on her cheeks. After that, she stared at herself, finally satisfied. She pulled her skin tone colored tube that was under her V-necked styled dress.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kahoko was startled like it was too loud like her alarm clock. She ran to her room and opened her small shoe closet and pulled out a pair of black wedged shoes.

Kahoko's mother opened the door. Yunoki gave her princely smile and greeted her.

"Good morning Hino-san, I am Yunoki Azuma, Kahoko's senior." He bowed.

"Oh…" was all her mother said. He stunned her.

"Oka-san, who's tha…t?" Kahoko's sister was trailed off upon seeing Yunoki on the door.

"Good Morning." Yunoki smiled to her. Kahoko's sister then blushed.

Kahoko ran down stairs then lifted her head to see who was on the door. Upon seeing that it was Yunoki, she tripped down the last two steps.

"Ow…" She groaned.

"Kahoko!" Her mother and sister then ran to her. "Are you okay?"

Kahoko stood up right away and dusted herself. She turned to Yunoki with a flushed face and gave him a nod. Yunoki acknowledged her with a smile.

"Yunoki-san, are you going to take Kahoko out?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes Hino-san." Yunoki nodded politely.

"Oh," Her mother tilted her head. "This is the very first time that Kahoko was picked up here by a guy."

"Yeah, you must be special." Her sister said.

"Onee-san!" Kahoko alerted her.

"Anyway, I will entrust Kahoko to you Yunoki-san." Her mother said. "Please bring her home before it gets really dark. Is that alright with you?"

"Seven in the evening Hino-san. I will bring her home on that time." Yunoki swore.

"Great. I'll be expecting you at that time then." Her mother smiled, grateful for the gentleman's politeness.

"Yes Hino-san." Yunoki bowed. "Anyway Hino-san, please call me Azuma."

"Azuma?" Her mother was a little surprise.

"Yes." Yunoki confirmed.

"Can I call you Azuma too?" Kahoko's sister questioned.

"Please do." Yunoki allowed.

Kahoko was gee-whizzed.

"Well then Azuma, you and Kahoko may go now." Her mother pushed Kahoko to him.

"Thank you Hino-san." Yunoki bowed to Kahoko's mother and sister.

"You are welcome Azuma."

Kahoko and Yunoki walked away, nearing the car when…

"Kahoko!" Her sister called. Kahoko turned to her.

"Enjoy!" Her sister winked at her.

Kahoko's eyes narrowed. Her sister giggled.

"Shall we Kahoko?" Yunoki gestured her to get inside the car.

Kahoko entered the car followed by Yunoki. As soon as the door was close, Yunoki turned to the chauffer.

"To the garden." Yunoki smiled.

"Yes Azuma-sama." The Chauffer responded as he started the engine then accelerated.

"You're flushing." Yunoki noted.

Kahoko swallowed a gulp and refused to look at him.

"Your mother and sister are nice." He said.

"Uh…yes." She nodded.

"Kahoko," He called, completely disliking what he sees.

"W-What is it?" She stuttered.

"Look at me." He gently said.

Kahoko pressed her lips and lifted her head just to meet his gaze.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

Kahoko was embarrassed. "Senpai…don't say absurd things!" She looked away. '_Why am I very tense?' _She questioned her thoughts.

Yunoki just watched her. His lips gave a tiny smirk.

The two were silent as the travel took place. Kahoko did not mind asking though she sensed that they are already drawing far from the city. The car then entered a huge gate. Kahoko observed the place. It was beautiful. Slowly, the car slowed down and stopped.

"We have arrived Azuma-san." The chauffer said.

Yunoki nodded. Someone opened the car's door. Yunoki went down and held out his hand for Kahoko to take.

"Kahoko," He smiled.

Kahoko shook any thoughts away and took Yunoki's hand. He was like a gentleman to her sight as he helped her out of the car.

They then entered a huge green house. Kahoko's was amazed as her eyes wandered around the place. Flowers were all over. They were all in different types Freesias, peonies, roses, lavenders and a lot more.

"Wow…" She mumbled. Yunoki watched her from the corner of his eyes and continued moving forward while holding her hand. "Yunoki-senpai, is this yours?"

"Everything that you can see in this place is owned by us Yunoki's." He toured her around.

Kahoko suddenly stopped and held a full bloomed pink carnation with her free hand. "This kind of flower is very expensive."

"Let's go." He pulled her and continued walking.

"How beautiful." She noted as she saw the beautiful pink colored camellias. "Oh look! Gardenias!" She pointed like a child. "Poppies!"

"I'll show you the open place where tulips are placed." Yunoki said.

Kahoko gaped upon seeing the tulips right before her eyes. They were beautiful.

"They're beyond beautiful." She mumbled.

Yunoki let go of her hand and allowed her to wander. The look in her face was priceless. He stayed on one side and just observed her. Pure smile was etched on her lips. She stooped down to smell the purple tulip. Yunoki just grinned, enjoying the rare look on her face.

"Let's go Kahoko." Yunoki called her. Kahoko turned to him as he neared her and pulled her. She just followed him, confuse on where he will be taking her this time. They went out of that reserved place and ended up on a vast green meadow.

They continued walking. The vast meadow seemed to be infinite. She just followed him. After that long walk, Kahoko and Yunoki stopped on that over looking view. It seemed to be a cliff for Kahoko since she was behind him.

"What a view…" Kahoko commented.

"Come closer." Yunoki pulled her. Kahoko stayed beside him and let herself be indulged with the view right in front of her. It was just so great.

"Look down." Yunoki said. Kahoko obeyed him. When her eyes caught the sight of what's below, she was so delighted. Yunoki grinned once more. It was just the expression that he had been expecting.

A beautiful meadow was below with wild flowers. The two of them went down. The wild flowers that invaded that enormous meadow were acacias, azaleas, blue bells, columbines, daffodils, daisies and dandelions.

Kahoko walked forward. "Am I in heaven?" She turned back to him.

"Is this how you picture out heaven?" Yunoki neared a tree and leaned on it.

"I don't know. Maybe heaven looks like this." Kahoko shrugged.

Suddenly, the mild wind blew, causing dandelions to fly together with the wind. Kahoko was enchanted by what she saw. She smiled.

After wandering around, Kahoko went to where Yunoki was and sat down while leaning on the tree's trunk.

"Senpai, do you know the language of flowers?" She asked without looking at him.

"How about you?" He returned the question back to her.

"I know a little, very little." She smiled.

Yunoki sat beside her. She turned to him. Slowly, Kahoko looked down to her hands since she felt something beside it. She tilted her head upon seeing a red tulip lying there. She took it then wondered how it got there.

"Did you…" She trailed off upon seeing the smirk that he had on. He was not the ideal Yunoki this time, the gentle senpai that she used to know. The look that he has now was the look of the Yunoki who kept on teasing her. "Thank you Senpai." Kahoko smiled, instead of getting afraid.

"Thank you?" He repeated in a sarcastic way.

"Yes, for taking me out today and for sharing this wonderful place with me." She diverted her attention to the scenery before her.

"Did you enjoy?" He wondered.

"Too much for me to deny." She naively nodded.

"Then…do you think it would be right for me to have a repay?"

"Repay?" Kahoko got confuse.

"Something that would make me enjoy too as much as you did." He gazed at her with his golden orbs.

"And what would that be Yunoki-senpai?"

He lifted his head as the wind blew. "Would you give it if I ask for it?"

"Well, I guess if you would ask something I can really give." She shrugged.

"You guess? Its something you can give." His smirk was gone but his face was calm though the aura of the 'other' Yunoki was still there. "Would you give it then?"

"Okay," She obliviously nodded.

He opened his eyes and turned to her with a smirk. "I'll ask for your lips."

Kahoko was wide-eyed. "M-my what?"

Yunoki lifted her chin and stared at her lips.

"S-senpai—" She nervously said.

Yunoki neared his face to her own and brushed his lips against hers. Kahoko blushed at the feeling. He was very gentle. The sensation was new to Kahoko but she felt like she was being treasured.

"S-sen…pai…" She mumbled but he silenced her with his lips. He tilted her face and kissed the corner of her lips. _'What is he doing?'_ Kahoko thought warily. She lifted her hand and placed it on his chest for her to push him but he held her hand and squeezed it. "Yunoki-sen—"

She opened her lips to say his family name but he grabbed the chance to enter her mouth. Yunoki gently explored her mouth.

'_What am I feeling?' _Kahoko thought as she closed her eyes.

Yunoki pushed her back to the tree's trunk. He was sensuous when he felt that Kahoko was starting to respond to him. Chills ran back to Kahoko's back as his hands journeyed itself to her waist. With tongues intertwined, Kahoko shrugged when his right hand traced circles on her shoulder blades. She gave a lot moan, earning Yunoki a smirk while they continued.

Kahoko found it difficult to breathe and Yunoki sensed it so he pulled back. Kahoko panted. She was about to open her eyes when Yunoki kissed her again. She did not longer hesitate to respond. Yunoki traced her lower lip with his tongue, savoring its shape and taste before finally pulling back.

Kahoko opened her eyes and saw him staring intently at her.

"I bet you want to have lunch now, Kahoko." Yunoki smirked.

"S-senpai…what was that for?" Kahoko stuttered.

Yunoki turned to his side and picked up a tiny white daisy and gave it to her. "Let's go." He stood up.

Kahoko stared at the tiny daisy on her palm.

"Stand up Kahoko. We're going somewhere." He placed his palms inside his pocket.

Kahoko was muddled. She wanted to know the reason why he did such to her. (She called it as such when she even responded.)

Yunoki and Kahoko went to a restaurant and ate their lunch. The two ate in an awkward atmosphere.

After their lunch, Yunoki brought Kahoko somewhere to kill some time. Kahoko was still buried in confusion on why Yunoki kissed like that.

When twilight came, Yunoki decided to take her home and live up to his promise to her Mother.

"Senpai…" Kahoko blushed, in attempt to ask him again.

"Flowers hold certain meanings Kahoko." He said. "Those two for example… they differ in the meaning that they carry."

'_Why is he talking about flowers now?' _She thought. "Uhm… Yunoki-senpai… why did you kiss me?"

Yunoki drawed her closer and whispered to her ears, preventing the driver from hearing it. "Why are you so curious over such trial?"

_Trial. _Kahoko was wide-eyed. She turned to him, trying to unfold what he just said. _Trial. _The word rung on her ears. Yunoki smirked. She turned away. She bit her lips and tried to ignore the man whose arms are holding her shoulders.

When the car stopped in front of Kahoko's house, she went out without further adieu and ran inside their house. Yunoki tried to follow her but she closed the door, preventing him from getting near her.

Kahoko leaned on the door, panting. She closed her eyes and ran up to her room.

Yunoki stared at the door in front of him and turned around. He closed his eyes and grinned. Slowly, he went back to his car. His chauffer opened the door. He went in then they left.

Kahoko flopped herself to her bed. The thought about what Yunoki had said still lingered on her thought.

"_Why are you so curious over such trial?"_

'_Trial?' _She thought. "That's…. absurd…" She buried her head on her pillow, wanting to scream out in frustration.

Frustration. What was she frustrated about? Was she just frustrated that he did not tell her the reason why he kissed her?

Slowly, Kahoko rolled to her back and stared at the empty ceiling of her room. She pressed her lips and lifted her right hand to touch her lips.

"What was that rare feeling all about?" She questioned herself. "Was he playing charades with me?"

•••

Kahoko walked her way to her classroom. She was still sleepy. She entered the classroom when Mio and Nao surprised her with a shriek.

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan!" Nao held both of her hands and jumped.

"Nao, Mio… What's with you two?" Kahoko simpered.

"You have a flower placed on your seat Kahoko." Mio pointed Kahoko's seat.

"Huh?" Kahoko neared her seat and picked the white Gardenia up. She smelled it. "Who placed it here?" She wondered.

"We don't know. When we came here it was already there." Mio said. "Why don't you look at the card to see who gave it to you?"

"Who could it be? Tsuchuira-kun? Tsukimori-kun? Or Yunoki-senpai?" Nao giggled.

"Nao!" Kahoko alerted her. She was blushing. "They would never do such thing."

"You're so attach to them Kaho-chan…" Mio crossed her arms.

"It's does not mean anything." Kahoko opened the envelope and took the card out. She stared at the beautiful writing which says:

* * *

Meet me at the music room.

P.S. Be sure to come.

* * *

Kahoko curled her brows. She already know who gave the flower to her.

"Kaho-chan, who gave it?" Nao curiously asked.

"The name was not placed here." Kahoko forced a smile.

"Oh, he must be your secret admirer." Nao patted her.

"I think its impossible Nao." Kahoko shrugged.

"There is a possibility Kaho." Mio said.

Kahoko blinked. Suddenly…

"Oh crap! Nakaouji-sensei is here!" Mio ran to her seat.

"Later Kaho-chan." Nao followed Mio.

The class started but Kahoko's spirit was out somewhere. She was not paying any attention to her teacher who's discussing about the World War 2.

'_What does he want this time?' _She thought as she turned her attention to the tree outside the window. Out of the blue, she recalled the kiss that she and Yunoki had shared.

She blushed and looked back to her teacher. She shook her head and pinched her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not going." She mumbled.

•••

The day ended. Kahoko picked her things up.

Mio and Nao neared her.

"Kaho-chan, do you want to come with us and eat at the new ice cream parlor on our way home?" Mio questioned.

"Really?" Kahoko simply said.

"Come on Kaho-chan. Its been a long time since we've done such." Nao smiled.

"Okay." Kahoko nodded.

"Yay!" Nao giggled.

•••

Kahoko was walking around the General-Education hallway when someone pulled her and dragged her to a secluded place.

"Who are you?" She turned around to see who dared touch her. "Yunoki-senpai…"

"I gave you a note to meet me yesterday, didn't I?" Yunoki gave her his darkest look.

"Yes." Kahoko moved back to create the rightful distance between the two of them. "But I choose to go."

Yunoki narrowed his eyes. "Did you ever thinking about the consequences of your action?"

Consequences? Did she hear it right?

"Is there?" Kahoko turned around but Yunoki pulled her back to face him.

"There is." Yunoki said in a venomous way. Kahoko stared at him. "You better meet me this afternoon after dismissal or else…"

"Or else what?" She questioned, hiding the fear that was over-powering her.

Yunoki let her go then turned around. "Just don't dare think about not coming again." He left.

Kahoko stared at him as his image disappeared to her sight. She exhaled.

"Just who does he think he is?" Kahoko walked back to her classroom with an angry face. "I can choose not to go—" She was stopped upon seeing Nao scanning a magazine. "What's that?" She questioned.

"Oh, this is a botanical magazine that talks about the proper way of planting different kinds of flowers." Nao answered her.

"Oh," was all Kahoko's answer. "I'll just be in my place and make my assignment okay?"

"Okay." Nao said.

Kahoko took her notebook out and read it when Mio came and stood in front of her.

"Mio." Kahoko acknowledged with a smile.

"Kahoko, what were you and Yunoki-senpai arguing about?" She questioned with a serious face.

Kahoko was stunned.

"Arguing? We weren't arguing." Kahoko looked down to her notebook.

"I saw you two down the hallway." Mio sat beside her.

"I did not see you." Kahoko muttered.

"I was far from you but I saw you clearly from Yunoki-senpai's back."

'_So she did not see the look in his face?'_ She thought.

"Are you two into a relationship?" Mio wondered.

Kahoko shook her head. "No…"

"Are you two going out?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't consider it going out."

"Kahoko… is there something that you want to talk about with me?" Mio patted her. "Maybe I can help."

Kahoko looked up to her and met her smile.

The two went to a secluded place and talked about it.

"He what?" Mio reacted.

"He kissed me after he gave me a red tulip a-and I—I kissed him back." Kahoko blushed at the revelation.

"Did you ask why he did that?"

"I did but he did not tell me but instead, he gave me a daisy." Kahoko leaned on the wall.

"Queer." Mio noted. "Wait…you told me that on your way home, when you attempted to ask him again, he told you something about flowers right?"

"Yeah," Kahoko nodded. "What about it?"

"What was that flower thing that holds meaning?" Mio tilted her head.

"Language of flower?" Kahoko said.

"That one!" Mio snapped. "My grand mother knows a lot about that. She said that every flower holds a meaning. For example, the red roses. It means 'I Love You' or it carries an identification of burning love and passion that the giver feels for the receiver."

"What are you implying?"

"Since Yunoki-senpai discussed to you language of flower, perhaps the tulip and the daisy holds meanings he can't express to you though words." Mio explained.

"Then, what do you think does the tulip and the daisy hold?"

"I have no idea." Mio shrugged. "But I think I can ask my grand mother."

"Uhm… about the Gardenia that was placed on my desk, it came from him." Kahoko admitted. "Can you ask her about its meaning too?"

"Sure." Mio smiled. "Oh! Nakaouji-sensei is heading to the classroom. Let's go!" Mio ran.

•••

Kahoko ran to the front gate and turned her head side by side to see if he's there. Suddenly, a beautiful black car parked in front of her.

"You are troublesome." Yunoki pulled her in then the car left.

"Ow…" Kahoko groaned on his chest.

"It's twilight already. What took you so long?" He questioned.

"I was cleaning the entire classroom since my cleaning partner left without any consent." Kahoko looked up to him. Suddenly, she was stopped upon noticing the closeness. "S-sorry." She moved back.

Yunoki crossed his legs.

"Where are you taking me Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko curiously asked.

"Wait till we get there." He responded. "But before that, we have to buy you a dress."

"A dress?" Kahoko repeated.

Yunoki brought her to an expensive boutique and bought her an outfit. After that, he brought her to an expensive sea side restaurant.

"Why are we here?" Kahoko stopped in front of the restaurant's door.

"To eat." He smiled.

"Welcome Sir, Ma'am." The hostess greeted.

"Shall we Kahoko?" Yunoki held her hand and took her inside.

They took the table near the sea. Kahoko sighed when the hostess neared them for their order.

"What do want to order Sir?"

Kahoko turned to the Hostess who was smiling to Yunoki. It was obvious that the girl was attracted to him. Kahoko stared at them.

"What would you like to eat Kahoko?" Yunoki asked her.

Kahoko was snapped out of her thoughts. "Ah…Anything. You can pick."

"You want me to pick?" Yunoki opened the menu and started choosing.

Kahoko kept glancing at the lady who was listening to Yunoki as he ordered. The girl was ogling.

"Is that all Sir?" The lady smiled.

"Kahoko," Yunoki turned to her. "Do you want me to pick a dessert for you?"

"Hm?" Kahoko did not absorb the question because she was too distracted.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Yunoki smiled and then scanned the dessert section of menu.

The lady was staring at Kahoko.

Kahoko was starring back at her as if exchanging messages through mental telepathy.

"For the dessert, I'll pick this Raspberry Ice Cream Cake." Yunoki said as he handed the menu back to the hostess.

The hostess left. Kahoko closed her eyes. When she opened it, she met Yunoki's gaze.

"What?" She questioned in a pissed tone.

Yunoki leaned his head on his hand. "Jealous?"

Kahoko's brows curled. "Jealous? Why would I be?"

Yunoki grinned.

Kahoko turned away. _'Why would I be jealous?' _

A few minutes later, the food was served. The two ate silently.

"Do you still need something Sir?" The Hostess came once more.

"No. We're fine." Yunoki smiled.

"Okay then Sir. But please, don't hesitate to call mw when you need something." The hostess glanced at Kahoko as she said these words.

Kahoko straightened her back and rolled her eyes obliviously.

The hostess left. Yunoki gave a faint chuckle upon seeing her annoyed face.

"She's pretty don't you think?" Yunoki said, causing Kahoko to give him a 'HA?' look.

"She's attractive." She looked at her plate and ate.

Kahoko was eating her dessert. Yunoki just watched her. He noticed her expression. She looked so annoyed.

"Don't you want a dessert too Sir?" The hostess came again.

"I'm done." Kahoko declared in a low yet firm tone.

"I won't be having any dessert. Can I instead have our bill?" Yunoki told her.

"Yes Sir." The hostess left.

'_What's with her'_ Kahoko thought as she pushed her saucer away.

"Here you go Sir." The hostess handed Yunoki a leather booklet.

Yunoki took it and inserted his credit card. "Here."

The hostess smiled before taking it away.

"Why do you look so pissed?" Yunoki said.

Kahoko turned to him from the corner of his eyes. "I am not pissed."

Minutes later, the hostess came again and asked Yunoki to sign something.

"Thank you." Yunoki stood up as she returned to him his credit card.

"You are welcome Sir." The girl bowed her head.

Yunoki went to Kahoko and pulled the chair.

"Thank you." Kahoko said.

"My pleasure." Yunoki replied to her. He then returned his gaze to the hostess who was staring at him with interest. "Here you go." He handed to her his tip.

"Thank you Sir." She smiled then glanced at Kahoko.

Yunoki placed his hand on Kahoko's back. "Shall we?"

"Hm," Kahoko nodded.

The two then went out of the restaurant. They wandered around the sea shore. Kahoko stopped and faced the horizon. Yunoki stayed beside her with his hand on her back.

"She is a coquette, isn't she?" Yunoki began.

Kahoko did not look at him. "It's bad to talk about someone."

"Were you annoyed by her?" He questioned.

"Her looks were something. I don't like the way she looks at me." She replied. "But I'm fine."

"I see." Yunoki let his hand fall on her waist.

Kahoko looked at his hand on her waist.

"You did not meet me yesterday." He held her tighter.

"It was my choice." She responded.

"A choice?" His eyes narrowed.

"I have the freedom to choose whether to see you or not." She said.

"But do you think you can keep yourself away from me?" He pulled her.

"Senpai…" She tried to pull back but he won't let her.

"I was so displeased with what you did." He pressed his lips. "You deserve to be punished." He pulled her then kissed her.

Kahoko was caught off-guard. She pulled her head back but he caught her again. He held her nape and continued kissing her. Kahoko tried to use her hands to push him but his kiss was too intense for her to manage.

"Yunoki…" She said on his lips.

The thought of pushing him away was washed out from her. She responded to his lips. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his sides. Yunoki bit her lower lip and sucked it. Kahoko opened her mouth in recognition. He then slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. Raspberry. He noted. The taste of her lips was sweet.

Kahoko massaged his tongue. She was no longer holding herself. Yunoki ran his hand on her back, sending a queer sensation on her body. She shrugged at the feeling.

Yunoki pulled back. Kahoko watched him. They were gasping for air.

"I must get you home." He said. Kahoko was flushed. "Let's go." He took her hand and led the way.

•••

Kahoko opened her room and entered. She placed her bag and paper bag down and sat on her bed.

The thought of their kiss lingered on her thought. It felt so enchanting, so wonderful. The taste of his lips was classic. Rare.

'_He took my first kiss… and now, my second.' _ She let herself fall back. _'Is he toying me again? Was that another trial?'_

"_Meet me tomorrow on the same reserved music room." He said. "Make sure to come."_

He wanted to meet her again tomorrow. Kahoko closed her eyes.

"Oh my…am I…falling for him?" She mumbled. "Why am I feeling blissful?"

•••

Kahoko sat on her seat when Nao approached her.

"Good Morning Kaho-chan."

"Good Morning Nao." Kahoko smiled.

"You look new." Nao tilted her head.

"New?"

"New. These previous days you looked so bothered but now, you look cheerful." Nao explained. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Kahoko chuckled.

"Hey, hey… Tsuchuira-kun was here a while ago. He was looking for you." She informed in a thrilled tone.

"Oh really?" Kahoko placed her bag on the floor.

"Is he courting you?"

"Courting?" Kahoko was moved aback.

"Hm." She nodded.

"No of course."

"So was it Tsukimori-kun?" Nao leaned on her desk.

"Absolutely not." She shook her head.

"Kahoko!" Mio ran to them. "I know the meaning of those flowers." She panted. "Red Tulips is a declaration of love. Daisy means… Innocence, Loyal Love… it also holds the meaning of… 'I'll never tell."

"Mio." Nao was in wonder.

"And Gardenia means…. Secret Love." She grasped for air.

Kahoko was stunned.

"What are you talking about Mio?" Nao patted her.

"Nao, do you have water?" Mio fell on her knees.

"Oh, yeah." Nao nodded.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure." Nao went to her seat to get her water container when their subject teacher came.

"Good Morning class." Their adviser greeted.

"I hate it." Mio hurried to her place.

Kahoko looked down. She was thinking about everything.

'_When he secretly placed the tulip beside my hand, was he declaring his love to me? That was before he kissed me too.'_ She stared at her empty desk. _'When I asked him… he picked up a daisy and gave it to me. Which meaning was he meaning? Innocence? Loyal love or I'll never tell? Perhaps… Its 'I'll never tell'. He was not telling anything that time.' She closed her eyes. 'When he gave the Gardenia and asked me to see him? Was he answering my question on why he kissed me? Was he really in love with me? Secretly?' Kahoko opened her eyes and sighed. 'I don't want to assume things. Its too impossible for someone like him to like me.' _

•••

Yunoki played his flute. He was playing the piece Adagio.

The door suddenly closed. He turned back and saw the person he was waiting for. She was not looking at him at all. Instead her eyes were glued on the ground.

"Tell me honestly… why did you kiss me?" She questioned.

Yunoki put his flute down and turned to her. "We kissed twice…_for trial_."

"Trial…" Kahoko pressed her lips. "I'm going to take that as an answer for real if you won't take it back."

Yunoki snorted. "Really?"

"Is that everything means? The kiss? The flowers?" Kahoko clenched her hand into a fist.

"Does everything have meaning?" Yunoki returned the question.

"You said it yourself. Even flowers have meaning."

"So you want me to tell you what the kiss mean? Even if I tell you it's just a trial?" Yunoki turned to his side.

"Why are you so…despicable?" Kahoko stared at her.

Yunoki narrowed his eyes. "Despicable?" He grinned.

"You hide yourself behind a mask even though you want the world to know what you really are!" Kahoko said it firmly. "You deceive everyone. You act cool even though you don't want to be such all the time!"

"You speak as if you've known me all your life." Yunoki tightened his grip on his flute.

"I don't have to know you all my life to see what you really are." Kahoko retorted. "Why can't you be honest? Do you really think that everyone is insincere?"

"World is full of lies." He said.

"It's what you believe in but you can lie to yourself all the time." She contradicted. "You can always set yourself free…"

"Free? What do you know about freedom?" He questioned.

"We maybe two different people but you can't just contrast what kind of freedom I am experiencing. You are simply Yunoki Azuma while I am Hino Kahoko. You don't have to fake yourself to me… I accept you for what you really are." Kahoko gripped clenched hand tighter. "I love you for what you are."

Yunoki was wide-eyed.

"I want you to be true to me. I want you show everything that you're hiding to me. I wish to see the hidden part that Yunoki Azuma is hiding all his life." Kahoko boldly said.

* * *

**Up next:** What will be Yunoki's response?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review. I need to know what you think about this. Your reviews are helpful because some of your thoughts may awaken me. Any suggestions? Reactions?


	3. Symphony Two: Night and Day

I don't own La Corda d' Oro :)

* * *

**Symphony Two: **Night and Day

'_She finally discovered, huh?'_ Yunoki thought. "If you say you love me, can you really accept me? Without any pretenses?"

Kahoko lowered her eyes. "I already have accepted the two sides of you. Even though I knew what you really are, I didn't run away from you. I never pretended."

"You love me…that is what you say." Yunoki slowly neared her. "Would you then…show me that you do?"

Kahoko looked up to him. She stared deep into his unreadable eyes. She clenched her hand into fist and moved forward. Yunoki did not move. He just watched her. Slowly, she held his face and lifted herself to him. She closed her eyes as their lips touch.

It was a long steady kiss. Kahoko then pulled back and looked at him. He was stared at her.

"I love you…and I am not taking it back." Kahoko mumbled. "I would not mind if you don't feel the same way that I do. As long as you know, it's far enough—" Kahoko was trailed off since Yunoki embraced her.

'_You finally understood.' _Kahoko buried his head on her shoulder. He inhaled her scent. _'You caused me to come back and disobey my grand mother's will. You… the sole person who messes up with my rhythm…I waited for you to discover how I feel, though I hate to admit to myself that I fell for you.' _He lifted his head for him to see her face._ 'Now that you understand, I hope you won't be giving me away to Ayano and tell me that I am lucky to be adorned by her, because it's you that I want.' _He cupped her chin and lifted her face up. As gentle as he could, he leaned down to her and kissed her. _'What did you do to change me? You even changed the others. I careless about them but the evidences are clear. You are like a miracle.' _He kissed her passionately. _'I made a great detour in my life because of you.''_

Finally, she was awaken. She finally has discovered him, though he did not verbalize it, but he confirmed it through actions. He was a mystery for her. But along with his mystery, she fell for him.

Yunoki Azuma loves to give her charades. He was patient enough to wait for her until she realize that she was the one whom he like.

It was during the time when she played to be Yunoki's fiance in front of Ayano, was it not? When he told her that it was not purely a lie at all because he has someone he likes.

It was not a lie at all.

He was in love with Hino Kahoko but she was oblivious about how he truly feels. He even came back from England just because of her. He disobeyed his grandmother, all because of no one else but her. She told him to follow what he feels so he did it. He went back because his heart belongs to where she lies.

'_They say all other contestants are honest except for one…Yunoki Azuma. He was like the night and day. He was the definition of two-faced.' _Kahoko thought as she responded to him as they kissed. _'He was an ideal guy, gentle and kind but I once thought…was his good side just a mask? Well, I ended up right. But he gives a wonderful smile to Hihara-senpai so I guess, both of his personalities are real and they exist.' _She held his jaw. _'Even so…I've come to accept him. I accept his both sides just because he is Yunoki Azuma. The only Yunoki Azuma.'

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: I was reflecting everything that had happen to both of them from the manga.

How was it? I hope you like my update. Please review. If there are any error, please make me realize it. Correct me if my grammar has errors too. I'd be happy to be corrected.

Special thanks to **saguittariusleo-san**, please keep what I told you a secret. Okay? Shhhhhh….


	4. Symphony Three: What Tomorrow Brings

I do not own La Corda d' Oro :)

* * *

Symphony Three: What Tomorrow Brings

"I'm going now." Kahoko held the car's door.

Yunoki nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She gave him a smile as she went out of his car.

Yunoki watched her as she made her way to her house. She was finally his. He could not believe that she loved him back and that she willingly accepted him not because of his good side alone but because she accepted him for who he really was.

He closed his eyes and grinned. It really feels good to have her around since he needed not to pretend.

'_If Ayano was in her place, would she accept me for who I really am?' _He thought. "We're going home now." He told his chauffer.

"Yes Azuma-sama." His chauffer replied then accelerated.

Yunoki averted his attention to the scenery at his window. _'I bet she will run away. She said she love everything about me? Pathetic.' _ He smirked at the thought. _'She told Kahoko that she won't care if I love another as long as I make her my legal wife. That was stupid of her. But Kahoko made a say. She said that allowing your love one to see someone else is not desirable. She also said that if you love someone, you will want that someone to see and love no one else but you alone.' _He crossed his arms. _'If ever I will to get married, I will love no one else but her. If it's Kahoko, then I will need no extra woman in my life for sure.'_

Suddenly the car stopped in front of the Yunoki residence. His chauffer opened the door for him and he went out.

Yunoki entered the house. His grandmother then met him.

"Good afternoon grandmother." Yunoki politely bowed.

His grandmother gave him a strict look then went.

•••

Yunoki wore his black kimono and went to his Japanese landscaped garden. He lifted his flute and played.

'_I won't worry about the future.' He thought. 'All I have now is my present with her.'_

•••

'_I still can't believe that told him that I love him.'_ Kahoko caressed her violin. _'It came out of me all of a sudden but it's true.' _Her eyes softened. _'I'm glad to have known this feeling. But how did I fall for him? That I am uncertain but nevertheless, I fell in love with him. It doesn't matter who he may be or what he is like.' _She stood up and went to her window. _'I just wanted him.' _She closed her eyes for a second and opened it. _'I don't know what tomorrow brings but as long as I am with him, I am contented.'_

•••

The two agreed to keep their relationship a secret. The reason was to keep Kahoko from Yunoki's obsessed fan girls. For they might attack Kahoko at anytime and hurt her.

Being with Yunoki Azuma involves complications. Kahoko was aware of that but she had chosen to be with him so she's taking the risk of it. 


	5. Symphony Four: Compromise

I do not own La Corda d' Oro :)

* * *

**Symphony Four**: Compromise

"I will be late in going out of the classroom this afternoon." Kahoko told Yunoki on the roof top.

"I will wait for you." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She wondered.

"Do I still need to repeat myself?" Yunoki moved forward and trapped Kahoko on the railings.

"Yunoki-san…" She said in a hesitating tone. "Someone might see us here."

"Anyway Kahoko, addressing me in such a manner annoys me." He placed his hand on her waist and neared his head on her ear.

"But…I feel awkward." She looked down and blushed.

"Awkward?" He ran his hand to her hand. "You can't be calling me that forever."

"AH…yes." She replied.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to call me by my given name." He buried his head on her hair.

"Tomorrow…?"

"Tomorrow." He repeated. "We've been dating for two and a half week Kahoko and you still call me as Yunoki-senpai or Yunoki-san." He leaned down and placed his head on her shoulder. "You really are stupid."

Kahoko turned to him from the corner of his eyes. "Well, sorry for being stupid."

He chuckled. "This Saturday, we will be going to Kyoto, right?"

"What about it?" She tried to unfold what he was meaning.

"Be sure to come. I will surely be bored without you there." He pulled both of her hands from the railings and wrapped them around her stomach as his hand overlapped them.

That coming Saturday, the former concourse participants are going for an outing at Kyoto care of Yunoki. It will be occurring for two days.

"Get it?" He said in a low tone.

Kahoko looked at the vista. "Everyone is coming and I already have given them my word."

"I don't really mind them." He snorted. "I want you to be there because you want to be with me."

Kahoko blushed. "Do I really need to say it?"

"I want to hear you say it." He said in a low but demanding tone.

She gave a silent sigh and opened her mouth. "I'm coming for you."

That was true but its too awkward to say it since its just _awkward_. There are things that goes without saying right? But since you are dealing with Yunoki Azuma, he will demand you to say it if he wants to hear it.

•••

The former participants are waiting at the train station. It was already seven thirty in the morning.

"I can't believe that you decided to come ,Tsukimori." Tsuchuira said.

"Neither could I." He replied.

Suddenly, someone bumped Tsukimori from the back.

"Wha.—" Tsukimori reacted and turned his back. The sleepy Shimizu then looked up to him.

"Senpai." Shimizu weakly said. "Good morning Tsukimori-senpai."

Tsukimori curled his brows. Shimizu stared at him.

"Did I hit you?" He questioned.

"Yeah you—" Tsukimori replied but he was cut off.

"Sorry Tsukimori-senpai." Shimizu bowed.

"Hello everyone~!" Hihara greeted while waving his hand. "Hmm… is Yunoki here already?"

"Ah…are you…are you talking to me senpai?" Fuyuumi stuttered.

"Well, most probably." Hihara simpered.

"Eh…a-ano…he's not yet here." She looked down flushing deep crimson.

"I-I see." Hihara ran a hand to his head.

"By the way senpai, Hino has not yet arrived too." Tsuchuira informed him.

"If they won't be able to come at the desired time, we will be left by the train." Tsukimori said.

"So you are interested about Kyoto?" Tsuchuira smirked.

Tsukimori folded his arms and looked away sternly. "I was just stating a fact that the train won't wait for us."

"Oh," Tsuchuira turned to the crowded place.

•••

"Can't believe that you over-slept." Yunoki crossed his arms and gave her a look.

"I-I was not able to sleep early last night." She looked down, frowning.

Yunoki gazed at her. He then lifted his hand and cupped her chin. " Your look horrible." He noted.

"I know I do." She turned to her side.

"Your eyes are swollen and you have eye bags." He scrutinized her face. "While on the train, you better sit with me and rest."

Ten minutes later, the two arrived at the station. They searched their companions since the place was crowded.

"Yunoki! Kaho-chan!" Hihara loudly called.

Yunoki and Hino turned back and neared them.

"You don't have to call us like that Hihara-senpai." Kahoko simpered.

"Oh Hihara." Yunoki began. "Is everyone ready?"

"Kanazawa won't be joining us." Hihara informed him. "But—"

"Hello everyone~ " Amou neared them. "Would it be okay if I come?"

"It wouldn't be a problem Amou." Yunoki smiled.

They went inside the train. Yunoki sat down and hoped for Kahoko to stay with him but Hihara dominated the empty space beside him. Kahoko stopped upon seeing Yunoki talking to Hihara. She sighed and went to another seat. Amou was beside Fuyuumi. Shimizu was beside Tsuchuira while Tsukimori was alone with no one beside him.

"Tsukimori-kun, would you mind if I take this seat?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Thank you Tsukimori-kun." She smiled.

"Oh," Tsukimori averted his attention to the window.

'_He would not be mad at me would he?'_ Kahoko sighed.

"You don't look good." Tsukimori said making Kahoko turned to him.

"Well, I haven't slept much last night." She forced a smile.

"You should take good care of yourself more." He seriously said.

Kahoko nodded. She was already used at his concern towards her health since she was lax on herself. "Thanks for the concern Tsukimori-kun."

He stared at her. "You maybe hard-working but you are oblivious about yourself."

"Thanks for worrying about me." Kahoko smiled.

The two was silent. Tsukimori was intently enjoying the view outside while Kahoko was drifting herself to sleep. Her head was heaving. Suddenly, it landed on Tsukimori's shoulder, causing him to be caught off guard.

Tsukimori turned to his shoulder and returned his gaze to the scenery outside but his thought was on the lady beside him whose head was on his shoulder. He looked back to her again and held her head. He lifted it up and moved closer to her. He then placed it back into his shoulder and leaned back comfortably.

'_How uncaring can she be to herself?' _He thought.

After that long ride, the train stopped. They already have arrived. Hihara and Tsuchuira then neared the two sleeping guys.

"We have arrived Hino-chan, Tsukimori-kun." Hihara said, waking the two up.

"Wake up." Tsuchuira seconded.

Yunoki went to then to see what was going on but the sight of Kahoko sleeping on Len's shoulder while he laid his head on her head was too intimate that it surprised him. Such an intimate position. It irked him.

"Hino, Tsukimori." Tsuchuira shook them.

Suddenly a camera flashed. Len opened his eyes in the same time that Kahoko did. They lifted their head up and was startled to see everyone staring at them like something.

"I caught that in my camera." Amou giggled.

Kahoko and Len turned to each other and suddenly straightened themselves up.

"We have to go." Yunoki told them. "My chauffer must be waiting outside." He cheerfully said.

Kahoko stared at him. Len stood up and followed them.

"Let's go Hino." Len said.

"Ah…yes." She went with them.

Yunoki looked back at her as she pulled her luggage. "Let me help you Hino-san." He offered with his ever sweet smile.

"It's okay senpai." She refused.

Yunoki's expression then became stern. "I'll deal with you later." He got her luggage and pulled it, leaving Kahoko frozen.

'_Oh my…' _She thought before following.

All of them went to the Yunoki's Japanese style Manor. It was huge and beautiful, a reminder that the Yunokis are really into their culture.

"Hino, you look troubled." Tsuchuira commented.

"Well, yeah." She forced a smile.

"About?" He wondered.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Ha?" Tsuchuira raised a brow.

"Oh, I will be going to my assigned room. Yunoki-senpai told me that he will take me to my room." She moved forward and left Tsuchuira.

"She acts strange." Tsuchuira ran a hand to his hair.

Kahoko went to Yunoki who was talking to Hihara and Tsukimori.

"Ah…senpai." She began.

"Hino-san." He smiled. "Hihara, Tsukimoti, I will just introduce Kahoko to her room so she could rest."

"Okay." Hihara nodded.

Tsukimori turned to the garden. "You better rest well."

Kahoko blinked. "Oh…thanks Tsukimori-kun."

"Now, Let's go Hino-san." Yunoki gestured her to follow.

They went around silently. Kahoko was already tense since she must have irked him. She knew that he's a possessive type. Even if those 'boys' do not like her (she's oblivious about it though.).

Yunoki stopped in front of a huge door. He opened it and turned to her. She looked down. He then went inside and she followed.

"Wow…" Kahoko was amazed. "It's nice."

"Why don't you rest?" He looked away and neared the door in an attempt of leaving.

"Azu—Azu—Azuma—san…" She blushed.

Yunoki looked back with his stern expression. "You better rest."

"Hihara-senpai took my seat beside you so I have no choice but to…sit beside Tsukimori-kun." She pressed her lip and looked down. "And…I could not help being sleepy."

"So?" He curled his brows.

What a sarcastic answer. "I must have irked you." She said in a low tone.

"Just sleep. I won't be talking to you now. I prefer you to sleep." He opened the door and left.

Kahoko sighed. She hoped that they will be able to compromise. She was not at fault but Azuma was surely annoyed.

She sent to the futon bed and laid down.

•••

Kahoko opened her eyes. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and slowly stood up. She turned to the west direction and saw a set of silk kimono being hanged. She neared it and ran her hand through it. She then decided to wear it since it was placed there with a purpose. To be worn by her of course.

She pirouetted. The red kimono with sakura pattern was beautiful. She also saw a hairpin (Japanese hair pin of course.). She fixed her hair and placed the sakura styled hairpin on her hair.

After all has been done, she went out and wandered. She was trying to locate her companions as well as exploring the place. It was indeed magnificent. The landscapes were awesome.

"You're awake." Tsukimori met her.

"Uhm…" She looked at him from head to foot. "You look good Tsukimori-kun."

"Ah…" He turned away. She was commenting on his Kimono.

Kahoko giggled. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's already four in the afternoon." He replied.

"What?" Kahoko reacted.

"You have not eaten lunch." He noted.. "Are you hungry?"

"Well, yeah." She nodded.

"Let's go. Perhaps we can find something to eat." He led her.

They arrived to the kitchen but no one was there.

"Uhm… Tsukimori-kun? Where are they?" She wondered.

"They went somewhere." He responded. "No one's in here. We might as well go out and find some restaurant so you can eat."

"Sorry for the trouble. But you don't have to make it a problem. I am fine." She simpered.

"What are you talking about? I bet you have not eaten breakfast and lunch and it's not desirable to crush diet." He crossed his arms.

'_He seems to care a lot.' _Kahoko thought.

"Let's go." He went. Kahoko had no choice but follow him.

The two went to a ramen store.

"Here you go." The chief gave to her, her special ramen which Tsukimori ordered.

"Thanks." Kahoko pulled her chopsticks and began eating. Tsukimori was just watching her from the corner of his eyes. "Tsukimori-kun, don't you want to eat?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said.

"Their ramen taste good. Why don't you try some? Here you go?" She pushed her bowl to him.

"No, Hino-san. Please eat it. You haven't eaten yet so mind yourself." He pushed it back to her.

"Okay." She nodded then ate.

After eating, the two of them journeyed back to the Yunoki House.

"Wow." Kahoko neared a store. Tsukimori followed her. "Look Tsukimori-kun. It's a cute Lanqourware."

"It's made fine." He commented.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"You like it?"

"I do but… I won't buy it." She placed the lanqourware back to its place. Tsukimori wondered. "Oh, what a cute comb." Kahoko held the lily flowered comb but she placed it back down. "Let's go back Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko went out of the store.

Tsukimori stayed behind. He picked the lanqourware and the lily comb and neared the person selling it. After buying it, he went out.

"What took you long?" She questioned.

"I looked at something." He answered.

"Let's go back?" She smiled.

"Hm," He nodded.

They walked back to the house. Amou then met them and took a picture of them. Fuyuumi was beside her.

"What a great shot!" Amou joyfully said. "The first one was when you slept together on the train and now this one! Violin romance!"

Tsukimori and Kahoko just watched her.

"What are you doing Amou?" Tsukimori curled his brows.

"I'm going to publish this one." Amou smirked.

"You can't do that Amou-san." Kahoko said.

"I won't forgive you if you would do such thing Amou." Tsukimori sternly said.

Amou just giggled.

The four of them entered the residence.

"Where have you been?" Tsuchuira wondered.

"Fuyuumi and I strolled around and met this two along the way." Amou smiled.

"Where were you two? I thought you were sleeping Hino?" Tsuchuira wondered.

"Tsukimori accompanied me to a restaurant. I ate." Kahoko explained.

Tsuchuira gave Len a short glance. "I see."

They all went inside the house and saw Yunoki talking to Hihara. Shimizu was just watching the landscape. All of them were wearing a Kimono.

"Where were you two?" Hihara said as a greeting.

"Tsukimori came with me and I ate outside since I am hungry." Kahoko explained.

"They had a date." Amou interrupted.

"Amou-san, would you please don't talk nonsense?" Len favored.

Amou giggled.

Evening came. The boys went to the hot spring while the girls separated themselves and went to their own hot spring.

"Kahoko, are you and Tsukimori-kun an item?" Amou curiously asked.

"We are not." She blushed.

"You Fuyuumi-chan? Are you and Shimizu-kun M.U?" Amou turned to Fuyuumi.

Fuyuumi blushed. "Eto…eto…what is an MU?"

Amou chuckled surprised at the girl's innocence. "Don't you know what M.U means?"

"What is an M.U Amou-san?" Kahoko curiously asked.

"What?" Amou did not expect that Kahoko does not also know. "Geez… It means mutual understanding."

"Oh…" Kahoko played with the water.

"I can't believe you two." Amou lowered her shoulder. "Anyway, during the last selection, Shimizu seems to be attracted to you Fuyuumi-chan."

Fuyuumi blushed. "I—Iie."

"You look good you know!" Amou teased. "Tsukimori and Kahoko too."

"Amou-san…" Kahoko blushed. _'Constant teasing. Why is she always doing that? She's paparazzi.'_

An hour later.

"See you tomorrow." Amou told them.

"Oh, good night." Kahoko tightened her rode. "To you as well Fuyuumi-chan."

"Arigatou Kaho-chan." Fuyuumi gave her a faint smile.

The three separated ways and went to their rooms. Kahoko opened her room door and wandered around. She opened the door to the koi garden located at the back of her room and squatted on the room floor. The moon was half.

"Such a beautiful scenery." She complimented.

"Beautiful?" Yunoki went out from the side of the garden.

"Azu-Azuma…" She muttered.

"You and Tsukimori seem to be getting along." He said.

"It doesn't mean anything does it?" She lowered her gaze. "He's just concern."

'_Concern.' _ He thought. "You annoyed me."

"He had just accompanied me to a ramen shop since I haven't eaten." She explained.

'_That guys getting on my nerves.' _Yunoki thought as he went up to her.

"Azuma-san, how did you get there?" She questioned as he sat beside her.

"My room is that one.'' He pointed. "And this garden is only for this room and for that room."

'_So he gave me a special room near his?'_ She was glad.

'_That guy is mysterious and it seems that he's…perhaps not.' _Yunoki turned to Kahoko from the corner of his eyes. He doubted the thought of Len liking Kahoko. _'But if ever he's taking his move for her. She would surely be oblivious about it. She's dense after all.'_

'_He's still upset.' _Kahoko looked down to her hands. _'Len is just my friend. He cares for me.'_

'_How come that violinist is so concern towards her? He doesn't usually mind other people's business, does he?' _He reflected.

'_But, Len seems different this time. He's too caring and his expression changes towards me. Was that just my illusion when he's expression will soften?' _She was also reflecting.

The two were reflecting. It's just hard to share these thoughts to each other even if they are into a relationship.

Kahoko wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. Yunoki looked down to her and allowed her.

'_It's nice to see Tsukimori-kun smile but…Azuma is different.' _ She inhaled his sweet yet mysterious scent. "Sorry Azuma-san." She apologized. "I irked you."

Yunoki gazed at her with a serious look. "I want you to initiate a kiss for me." He said.

"Ha?" Kahoko pulled back and looked up to him.

"Make it passionate." He smirked.

She never had initiated a kiss for him. Its always him who kisses her senselessly. He's her first boyfriend and she lacks experience.

"Passionate?" Kahoko repeated.

"Do it with your tongue. Don't tell me you still don't know how to do it even if we've kissed a lot of times?" He raised a brow.

Kahoko barely have any idea how to do it since he was always the one leading. She would just mildly follow him so he won't get frustrated. In other words…she's still a novice and is clueless.

She looked deep into his eyes and lifted herself to her knees. Yunoki stayed still and observed her. She trembled. She placed her hands on his shoulder and lowered her head to kiss him.

"Can you close you eyes?" She requested.

"No one usually close their eyes yet just because of this distance." He corrected.

"Just…Just close your eyes." She blushed.

He pressed his lips and closed his eyes. He did no longer interrogate. Kahoko watched his serene face and became tense. She closed their distance and kissed him…._steadily._ Yunoki felt her tremble. She pulled back. She looked to her side , embarrassed.

"I don't know how to do it." She muttered.

"It can't be helped." Yunoki pulled her nape and kissed her. He was the one initiating instead of her. "Open your mouth…" He said on her lips. Kahoko shyly obeyed. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch of her. Kahoko responded to him. She felt very awkward. (She usually is after they became a couple.) "Don't pull your tongue back…" He embraced her back and pulled her closer. "Just follow me…and don't be tense."

"Mm~" Kahoko couldn't breathe.

"Kahoko," He gave her a little space then went back to kiss her. "You'll faint… if you won't breathe." He said as he tilted his head and stroked her tongue with his own with eyes closed.

"Mm…" Kahoko began breathing but she found it hard.

Slowly, she was able to cope up with him. Suddenly, Yunoki dragged her down to the floor. In one swift motion, he was already on top of her before she could open her eyes. He buried his face on her neck and began kissing her there. Kahoko became tense once more.

"Azuma…wait—wait…" She was alerted but Yunoki ignored her protest. He sucked her skin and planted butterfly kisses on her neck. "Azuma…" She panicked nervously.

"Let's do it Kahoko." He said huskily on her ear.

Kahoko gulped. "W-What will we do?" She stuttered.

"Don't you really know what I mean?" He brushed his lips to her ear.

She shrugged at the feeling. He then kissed her jaws down to her shoulder blades.

"I'm not ready yet." Kahoko said in a low tone.

Yunoki smirked. He then lifted his head and sat up. "Aren't you sleepy yet? It's getting late."

Kahoko sat right up. Yunoki stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Kahoko held his hand. He then pulled her up.

"Come." He led her to the futon bed and sat down. Kahoko just watched him.

"Azuma…" She was wondering if he was really planning to do it to her.

"Let's sleep." He pulled her down in one quick motion.

"Ah—" She groaned with eyes closed.

Yunoki laid down and embraced her tight. Kahoko lifted her head and met his gaze.

"Good night Kahoko." He pulled her head on his chest.

Kahoko blinked. "Go-Good night." She responded.

Yunoki ran his hand through her hair and smelled it. Kahoko took time to make herself comfortable with the warmth of his body resting beside her.

•••

The former concours participants enjoyed their stay at Yunoki's place. They did lots of things like camping, picnic and a lot more.

After that, they went back home.

•••

Tsukimori was playing his violin inside his room. The sound of Schubert's Ave Maria dominated the silence of the serene night.

He closed his eyes and remembered the time when the moon was at its fullest. He went out of the balcony and heard the same piece being played by a red haired lady. Her body swayed at its rhythm. She bathe herself with the moon's illumination. He was bewitched with her music and decided to follow her lead. They made a magical duet.

Len ended the piece gently and looked at the lanqourware and lily comb resting on his nightstand. He pulled his violin down and sighed.

'_Would she accept it?' _Len thought as he picked the comb up ran his hands to the details of it. "Hino Kahoko." He muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. I hope you will review as well and would let me know how you feel. Reviews are my inspiration. It makes me keep on going. Take care!


End file.
